1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bar from which beverages are to be served and more particularly to a bar which can be collapsed to assume a smaller volume facilitating storage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bar structures for serving of beverages have long been known. The typical bar is constructed as a rigid unit and is permanently installed in conjunction with a home or a place of business. A typical bar is generally no bigger than six to ten feet in length which has a counter on its upper surface and shelving within its back surface.
Within some homes and certain types of businesses, there is a need for use of a bar, not on a full time basis, but on a part time basis. It would be therefore desirable to construct a bar that can be collapsed so that the bar would occupy a substantially smaller amount of space to facilitate storage when not in use. There have been constructed portable bars in the prior art, but these bars have not included a drop-in ice bucket, a condiment tray or any form of attached umbrella assembly.
Bars are frequently set up in outdoor environments. In such an environment, the bar should be constructed to include some kind of umbrella to protect the bartender from the sun and also from rain. Prior to the present invention, it has not been known by the inventor to include any kind of sun and rain protection in conjunction with a bar.